1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wearing apparel, and more particularly to garments for covering the neck and upper torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various items of clothing have been developed in attempts to combine warmth at a person's neck, check, shoulders, and back with attractiveness and ease of wearing. Examples of such articles may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 837,143; 905,270; 2,269,491; 3,449,766; and 4,495,660.
The clothing disclosed in the foregoing patents are not entirely satisfactory. For instance, the neck and front piece of the U.S. Pat. No. 837,143 and the dickey of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,766 must be pulled over the wearer's head, thereby brushing against her face and disturbing her hairdo. The muffler of the U.S. Pat. No. 905,270 and the sweater of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,491 open at the front between chest flaps, which limits the versatility of the respective garments from the fashion standpoint and which renders the wearer's chest susceptible to cold and drafts. The garment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,660, being generally tubular in shape when closed, is designed primarily for covering only the neck and lower head rather than the chest and back. Further, none of the garments of the aforementioned patents is suitable as a separate and removeable collar for wearing with a collarless shirt.
Thus, a need exists for improved clothing for wearing around the chest, neck, and back.